Nocturne
by Ephemeral Winter
Summary: Uchiha Obito wakes up in a strange set of circumstances. Reality is shifting around him. Will he be trapped in this nightmare forever? This takes place after my other story, Ignis Aeterna.
1. Hope

**Hope**

_He wished he could draw back the curtain of time and take back those painful days of loneliness._

Obito took a sharp breath and awoke in a sweat. His body was uncomfortably hot and the Uchiha was irate with the malfunctioned air conditioner. Throwing aside his blanket, he calmed himself as he breathed heavily, "Sorry, Miyu. I don't know why it's so hot in here-"

She was not beside him. In fact, this was not even their bed. Why was he in such a small bed? Panic erupted from inside him as he bounced to his feet, beholding his dark surroundings. His stomach sank as he realized that he was in his old house, in his former room. Anxiety and nervousness ran icy in his blood as he darted outside of his chamber. No, this did not make any sense. The house had been sold. Was this one of Miyu's elaborate and insensitive pranks?

But she was better now, right? And she knew that this would be cruel, so why would she do this to him? With harsh awareness, nothing made sense. This was too accurate. The floorboards were the ones his parents had originally installed before-!

Obito froze in his tracks. The floorboards were damaged and scratched and smelled of peppermint. No one would take the time to reinstall them, much less make them so hauntingly accurate. Was the home extra large now? But this would mean that… But that was impossible, right? Was he in Miyu's genjutsu? He tried to release it to no avail.

If it was her, she would have released him by now. That could only mean that he was in someone else's. But why would he be in his old house? And why was he allowed so much free will? To be sure, he raced back in his room and rummaged into his wooden desk. He found a kunai and made a large gash into his arm. He bled and with a stifled scream, also ruled out the possibility of a nightmare.

"Obito, are you still up?" his adoptive mother's voice rang in the hall. The Uchiha froze in fear as she appeared at the doorway, miffed and short black hair in an unstyled mess. "Go to sleep. Your father and I actually have to _work_ for a living. Learn some god-damned respect."

As she left without parting, he was left in a state of disbelief. Her words sliced into him as they always did, but the shock left him paralyzed. What the hell was going on? Where were Miyu and Itachi? And Sasuke and Naruto? He was overwhelmed with emotion, tears streaming from his eyes for the first time since he was-

"Oh, no. _Please_, no." He walked to his closet door and opened to the mirror. He wanted to scream, but it would not do any good. His 9 year old self stood in his reflection. _Oh my god, I'm a fucking kid again_. He wanted to panic and run, but his reasoned mind would not allow it.

Indeed. His mind was curiously left unchanged. Obito raced over to the window to look out to the Hokage Mountain. His and his sensei's faces were missing and his stomach lurched. This could not be happening, and yet it was.

He peered outward as the sun was rising. His adoptive mother called up to him to get ready for the Academy and his stomach sank. Obito obeyed, though was miffed with the idea of returning to such a low grade. He was the Godaime Hokage! This was embarrassing.

Until he figured this out, he would play the part. At least he knew the answers this time around.

Obito hoisted his backpack over his shoulders, uncomfortable with the long-forgotten routine. He made his way toward the gate leading into Konoha, perturbed by the resurface of the buildings. Everything was the way it was and there was no comfort in that. He turned onto the street and saw someone who looked familiar.

Obito was left breathless as Kosame Miyu sulked on her path to school. How long would this stupid illusion persist? He knew what she went through at this age. How cruel to force this timeline to repeat itself. He debated whether to call out to her but settled on watching her back. _Wait_, he paused as he followed behind her, _since when is the orphanage this close to the Academy?_

When they arrived, the chatter and gossip drowned them out. They disappeared in on themselves as everyone else gathered in their small cliques. Obito remembered his long suffering. His ineptitude earned him no respect or friends. He sighed, watching out for Miyu as she shifted in the tattered clothing. He felt sick, seeing that the dress and leggings sported holes and tears in them.

He automatically approached her, joining without her notice. She stood alone, pulling out a book to read. It was her favorite musical, _Le Portrait de Cathédrales _outlined and narrated by the author, Lord Hugo. Obito remembered the dance she performed when he first noticed her, _Cette Belle_. He beamed at her, smiling, "Of course you're reading that again. Are you reworking your interpretation of _Le Temps_?"

He halted as she turned to him, eyes filled with fear and distrust as she hid behind her book, clutching it close to her. With a furrow of her brow, she scanned his face with projected anxiety, "Who are you?"

Her tone was cold and detached and it broke his heart. He shifted back, eyes wide with the suffocating realization that this jutsu robbed him of their relationship. He could not do anything and trying to convince this virtual stranger that he was her husband in another reality… Well, it would probably not bode well.

Thinking quickly, he grinned and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm Obito," he bowed. Miyu gasped with the sudden proximity and stepped back, clutching the text tighter. Her feet moved into the dirt, looking at him suspiciously.

"What did you mean? Are you watching me?" The girl ducked her head and took another step back. Obito struggled to stop himself from reaching to her. And wow, did this exchange hurt. He could not have imagined anything worse than erasing their love and experiences together.

"I'm sorry," he started, looking away from her. "I really shouldn't have been so rude. You reminded me of someone I know so I acted familiar with you." Miyu moved again, darting her eyes as though finding a way to escape. She looked like she was going to cry. "What is your name?"

"My name," she echoed, taking another step back. Obito closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He had not had the occasion to cry in years, but this... Now, more than ever, he needed his wife at his side.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, attempting to convey all of the honesty and caring he could. But this poor, doe-eyed girl would not hear it. She would not understand and would run away as soon as she had the chance. She would break his heart one more time, and with a quick pivot, she did.

He realized a moment later that he was wearing the Uchiha symbol on his back, and when he bowed to her, she undoubtedly saw it. He watched her scurry away without looking back and he closed his eyes. This reality was too cruel.

Today was the series of aptitude tests, where they would be placed in ranks. They had the opportunity to warm up and practice. Obito followed Miyu with the appropriate distance and practiced with her. His muscle movements were nowhere near as defined as they should have been. Still, his brain was the same, right? He would be able to make it if he pushed himself. He needed to watch over her and be with her.

"Obito!" a familiar voice rang behind him, scaring him and making him miss the bull's-eye. She laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mess up." He turned to her; it was Rin. "I just wanted to wish you good luck is all. There are many amazing shinobi participating."

He expected to feel more awe, but his heart had hardened to her long ago. Rin's existence in this reality caused him no vertigo or shock. She was still beautiful and kind, but his admiration and grief of her was long forgotten. He only smiled to her and wished her the same. The Uchiha turned back to the station and focused.

Behind him, Miyu was aiming perfectly and hitting the target with great accuracy. People's gossip buzzed around her and made her falter once. Obito, hearing the familiar distress in her breathing, turned to her and approached her. The other shinobi were laughing at her one miscalculation and she was in the middle of the deluge. Angry, he marched to her side and supported her.

"Wow! How amazing. I wish I could do that." His comment muffled a few of the mocking people, Miyu backing from him. "You really should tutor me sometime," he added, motioning to his station behind him. "I don't really have the coordination."

"Yeah, this is incredible," another male approached. It was Umino Iruka. He inhaled in flattering admiration and puffed his chest. "We could be equals!" Obito peered over to his station. Iruka had missed every single time.

_This guy_, he thought, frown spreading. Iruka had a crush on Miyu from the beginning.

Miyu did not shrink into herself at the Umino's presence, but stayed still. She muttered a thank you and continued her practice. Obito was crestfallen at all that. Did she hate him? He turned and continued his training. Hatake Kakashi joined him and hit every time. Just like old times, Kakashi added snide comments to the Uchiha. This was annoying. Eventually, they would become best friends.

When their time to perform came, Miyu and Kakashi were ranked together. Iruka and Rin were on the same beginner's level. Originally, Obito was ranked with Rin. Now he had bigger aspirations.

He neared the station with sweat on his brow. He was nervous and tried to calm himself. Kakashi made another snide comment at the Uchiha's expense, trying unsuccessfully to grate him. Obito was above that, now. He chose to throw all three stars at once to prove himself. He inhaled, time slowing around him as he braced himself. With a quick, familiar motion, he threw the stars and-!

"Bull's-eye!" he laughed, pumping his fist in the air. Kakashi was speechless, eyes wide and confused. Miyu looked away from him, expressing nothing. He ranked with her. That was enough for him.

Their dexterity aside, they were ranked along skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Though Obito's body was hardly conditioned, he used his intelligence to outdo his opponents and ranked with Miyu, although he could not match her force. In everything else, they were mixed among the other new students.

Iruka, he found, was doing what Obito was doing. Watching her and protecting her in their way. In this alternate timeline, however, the Uchiha refused to yield to his romantic rival.

More importantly, however, Miyu was alone. She really had no friends to start. No one approached her and she did the same. Obito watched her with sadness, realizing that this reality was probably just as lonely to her. He chose not to dwell on the frustration and imprisonment of this world. Instead, he would do what he always wanted to do.

He would rob her of the loneliness and would save her from the cold truth. He loved her and would do anything for her. That included negating his freedom to offer some to her. He stiffened his lip and raced to her side.

"Let me walk you home," he offered, smiling at her youthful visage. She shrunk away from him again and tears glistened as she backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please?"

Obito looked hurt again as she bumped into the fence behind her, unable to back from him further. There was a flash of light and there was Miyu again. She was taller and her hair was longer. She looked to the side and muttered, "I can't keep worrying about you. You're going to get me killed." With another burst of light, he was back where he was.

Obito was confused and looked around, trying to see if there was a source for the event. "Please stop following me. I can't be your friend," Miyu said. Obito regained focus to her, looking concerned as she had no apparent memory of the sudden event.

Miyu furrowed her brow at the inexplicable body language. "I am your friend," he said, taking a step back for her. She looked bemused and less threatened. He raised his hands, "I'm Uchiha Obito." She closed her mouth to a firm line, eyeing him with more distrust. He felt her blood run cold as the color drained from her face. "Please believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" she responded in frustration. "Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"I know you," Obito blurted, tears running down his cheeks. "We were friends… a very long time ago." It was too late to backtrack and she looked baffled. "I saw you and I was thrilled. I was happy to see you again. Kosame Miyu, right?"

She nodded and he had to yell at himself internally. _Care to add that you're married and adopted three kids together in the future?_ She remained a perfect statue, watching him without blinking for a long time. "I don't remember you," she finally responded. With Obito's expression brightening, she let her guard down momentarily. Obito grinned to her, smiling in the way he knew she liked.

"I'm the guy who will be Hokage someday," he announced, acting a little sillier to ease her discomfort. "But since you don't remember me, maybe we can hang out? Let's say…" He scrambled for some idea of her old haunts, "the barbeque joint!"

Miyu's stomach growled with ferocity, making them both jump. She blushed and averted her gaze at that as Obito chuckled. "I guess so."

He led her down the familiar route, though he was still in awe of the presence of the previously destroyed buildings. With uneasiness, he realized that he owed much of her openness when they first met to Iruka's diligent friendship. He did not know how to help her trust him. Still, he could needed to try.

He tried to act silly with her to inspire her to smile. She had not as of yet, still eyeing him. He jumped to a fence and balanced on it, walking alongside her backwards. She looked so incredibly small. It was hard to swallow the fact that she was dealing with those burdens.

He jumped down as the fence completed, though kicked himself for missing the opportunity to humiliate himself for her. He jumped before her as the sun finally set in the horizon, her face bathed in the vanishing sunlight. Obito could not help but blush as she only raised a brow at him. He turned from her swiftly but stopped himself from the impulse to be affectionate. She had boundaries right now he could not violate.

Their dinner was eventless, but they discussed the basic things he knew about her. Miyu did not stop watching him, as though expecting him to lash out at her at any given point in time. He tried to smile as much as possible, but at times could not help himself but stare at her moon-like eyes. He thought she did not notice, but after an unassuming bite, confronted him.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, gazing into her as she shifted with a frown.

"Like _that_. Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just can't get over how beautiful you are." Obito smacked himself mentally as she looked taken aback. He needed to stop forgetting that she was uncomfortable with the pursuits and compliments. The Miyu he knew would scoff and say, "What's with all the cheese?" For now, she took another cautious bite, watching him more attentively.

She finally spoke again, "I have dark skin."

Obito was confused with the statement. "So?"

"Doesn't it make me ugly?"

"_What_? No, of course not. Who told you that?" Miyu had never commented on her skin color. Actually, it was completely irrelevant to their relationship in the future. Miyu never answered, looking down into her plate. Obito smiled to her, deciding to avoid the subject for as long as she wished, "Are you finished?" She nodded. He paid for her and they left.

The summer weather meant that the shops were opening late to appease the larger crowds. He had her join him to window shop. He watched her tastes carefully and they spoke about trivial things. Miyu was opening up to him a little.

"My classes are completely sexist," she said suddenly. "I don't care about flowers or acting like a proper woman. Why don't men have classes like this?" Obito shrugged, agreeing with her. Miyu blushed and lowered her head again as he led her to the jewelry store. "I don't like jewels either," she commented. Obito knew this, but thought to add more depth to their interaction.

He perused the necklaces and finally found one he liked for her. He spoke with the keeper in secret, asking her to engrave a message to the woman he loved. The store keeper thought it was cute. If only she knew. It was ready and they exchanged it quickly.

Obito walked Miyu home to the orphanage, saying that he had a great time and hoped she would give him the chance to walk with her again. Miyu looked to him and furrowed her brows. "Uchiha-san, you say really strange things sometimes. Still… I enjoyed myself. So," she offered him a small smile, shifting her weight, "Thanks. I'll be going now."

He walked home in triumph, happy to have had inspired her to smile. Obito opened the doors to his former abode, racing up to the stairs as he kicked off his shoes.

"Hey, you." That voice, that face. They made his stomach churn. His adoptive parents sat at the table, having waited for him to come home. His father roused himself from his seat, towering over the table as he motioned for Obito to sit. Obito complied automatically, ducking his head as he shuffled toward them. "Sit," he ordered, looming over the young boy. Again, he obliged. "Where were you?"

"I was with a friend," he sputtered, unable to understand the sudden trembling of his body. "I ranked in the top of my class."

"Ah, really?" Obito sat still, head bowed to the two. Something slammed over his head and he pounded against the table with a _smack_. His father overpowered him easily and grabbed the young Uchiha by the throat, crushing his trachea as he lifted him to his level. Obito's tiny body went into a panic as his familiarity and terror settled back in. He remembered, but forgot these feelings of powerlessness as he hung there. He was losing consciousness when his father dropped him hard on the floor.

Another flash placed him against the ground with a glaring pain in half of his. Miyu was in front of him with tears streaming down her face and a look of absolute terror. "Obito?" she repeated his name as he finally met her eyes. He was weak and could not move his body. His fingers were cold. "Obito, I'm sorry. Look at me, can you speak?" She dropped down and placed her ear against his chest. "It'll be okay. I promise I'll take care of you. Just hold on for me."

The scenery spun around him and he was back on the floor of his home. His father squatted to his level, eyes murderous and wide as he grit his teeth.

"If I ever see you with that whore again, I will kill you."


	2. Compassion

**Compassion**

He tried to rest, but he was having difficulty sleeping. There was a gnawing sensation of cold at his side. Miyu would warm him with her body, feet and legs twisted with his. She would rest over his shoulder, hand draping across his chest. With the recollection, he gasped for air as his throat clenched with yearning.

This timeline was skewed. Obito was hit as a child at times, but never in the way his father had hit him the night before. Their abuse was primarily verbal and psychological. The following day, he prepared himself to leave to the Academy, careful to cover the forming marks on his skin. He wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible while his parents could still kill him without trying.

He descended the stairs as quietly as he could. He heard their footsteps drum on the wooden floors some distance away. The young student breathed, the wall no longer able to conceal him as he was greeted by his parents.

"Are you going with your whore again?" His father's voice reverberated against the wall. Obito became stiff, holding up his shoulders. He was repossessed by the spirit of helplessness as his father turned to him, hands on his hips.

Obito repositioned his backpack, his hands filling with a pricking sensation as their steely gaze settled on his form. "Yeah," he uttered, his mouth refusing another syllable. The young boy reinforced his legs, paralyzed under their uncompromising attitudes. His mother huffed at his response, sneering.

"When are you going to cut the fucking umbilical cord?" his mother said, dishes clattering as she set them in their place. The clash made Obito wince in fear. He stood stiffer, wanting to vanish into the background, to dissipate in the air and become nothing. Or maybe run away and never return, living the blissful life he once had. If he died in this reality, maybe he could regain that solace.

"Give me your ranking results." Obito obliged, shuffling through his backpack for the results. He handed them the crumpled paper, his arms shaking as they snatched it away. His mother peered to his father, pursing her lips. "Should I give my opinion or is it obvious?"

"Obvious, I think." His father plucked it away and crumbled it in his hand. "We could have done better ourselves. We ranked higher than 5 out of 30. I don't have to tell you that only stupid people don't make it in the top three."

"Why are you just standing there?" she snapped, slamming her foot to the floor. Obito jumped and clutched his backpack straps, hands firm. "Hurry to school."

He joined Miyu early that morning, feet kicking up dirt behind him. He was downcast, fingers cold and chest tight from the bitter exchange. Miyu observed him, bending to meet his hanging face. With measure, she decided to speak, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Obito nodded, gracious and somehow still trapped under their reproach. He felt they could still see him, that they followed him somehow. He remembered this feeling from so long ago. It was hard to believe it would ever return. Looking up, he met Miyu's gaze. Somehow, that look of concern was comforting and he braced for the day's challenge.

Miyu was consistently harassed at the Academy. Sharing classes with her was a test of patience and sitting next to her was a trial. Miyu felt guilty for causing him any additional pain, the "Uchiha Elite" insults twice what they were. She looked to him in earnest, worried about the struggles he was still enduring.

"You don't need to sit next to me," she offered, grey eyes drawing him away from his possession. He loosened his limbs and breathed, taken away from the cold. He faced her, curling his fingers into his shorts. Obito remembered why she was such a godsend to him._ That's right_, he thought. _How could I have forgotten? Miyu was the reason I didn't sink in this storm._

"If I don't sit next to you, you'll have to take this on your own," he explained, raising his chin. "I don't want you to feel that way." She furrowed her brows at him, looking more worried than angry.

"Maybe I want to take this on my own. Maybe I think you're being an idiot for injecting yourself in my problems."

"_Maybe_ you'll just have to deal with it. I won't leave my friends behind." Miyu was wordless, sitting back in her seat. It seemed like she accepted his response and wanted to avoid arguing anymore to make up for his earlier disposition. After a moment, she nodded to him.

Their lesson of the day was genjutsu, his worst subject as a youth. Though most everyone was awkward with their first try, the instructor was cruel to Miyu and getting in her face about her inability to focus her chakra. "Women," he said as he motioned to her, "are unfit for shinobi careers. Their prowess lies in other areas. You are weak." Obito was livid, feeling extra incensed with the abuse.

He stood up to him to no avail; the man seemed unable to hear him as Obito tried louder, "Sensei, this is the first lesson. Leave her alone!" Miyu took an active stance and struggled with forming her chakra again. She was molding to the best of her abilities, but the teacher continued to harass her with his harsh criticisms of her appearance and _background_. Obito was infuriated and raced to her side.

Nothing again. Was this reality shifting?

"Miyu, you are the best genjutsu caster I have ever seen. You surpass everyone I have ever met. You can impose beautiful compositions and emotion and even use it for pranking purposes. You can't give in to this creep!"

Miyu peered over to him, trying harder as his arms started to ache. Obito looked at them in confusion. The instructor laughed and stepped away from her feeling justified. He moved to Kakashi, who was able to conjure an image. "Good _and_ natural. See everyone? Men are more capable of success as shinobi than women."

"Funny, I don't see any men here," Obito sneered. The instructor scoffed, moving on to Maito Gai. The Uchiha returned his attention to Miyu as the trainer's comments began to resonate around them. Obito's arms began to burn as he continued to cheer on her.

"Don't give in, Miyu."

The earth beneath them began to tremble, rocks scattering in active rattling jingles as the sensei was sad to see Gai fail with chakra. Everyone soon began to feel it, peering about in concern for a potential earthquake. Miyu grit her teeth and held her ground as the earth swept and sways, the wind ensconcing her and mixing with her chakra as her hair twisted in it wildly.

"I'm… _not_… **weak**."

In a burst of blue, their surrounding area was transformed into an empty field with burnt foliage and soot at their feet. The air seemed to dissipate as all motion and sound became unequivocally motionless. Miyu collapsed to her knees in her illusion, her classmates panicking as everyone was engulfed in this genjutsu. The Uchiha could not contain his happiness. She laughed to herself as her sensei looked to her in fear, sweat dripping from the girl's face.

"Care to tell me more about my power?"

At this point, Miyu seemed more open to the idea of befriending males. During class, Iruka did that fall in history that made her laugh and performed that prank she once described. Even with his interruption, Miyu had opened up to the Umino. Her androphobia remained, but her pragmatism seemed to outweigh it enough.

This reality was inconsistent and strange. Things jumped around and suddenly they were graduating as genin. While Obito noticed the strange jumps, he felt as though it was natural, almost not feeling or noting it at all. They passed their written and practical exams and they were all older as the sensei prepared to call out their teams.

Miyu was beside him and she smiled to him, "How strange, isn't it? I'm overwhelmed with joy when I look at you." Was she returning to her previous mindset? Obito was ensconced in happiness. He sat closer to her still as their sensei walked in the room.

"Team 3 will be Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, and Maito Gai." Obito sighed in relief. Even though Obito was hoping to be with Miyu, the reassignment of his former team still made him a little sad. Beneath their desks, he and Miyu were crossing their fingers. Yes, this is what he wanted.

"Team 1 will be Kosame Miyu, Umino Iruka, and Uchiha Obito." His heart leapt. Finally, he would be able to protect her, to grow to love her on a deeper level. He would be rescued from the darkness that swallowed his domestic domain. Their sensei, as he had hoped, was Yamikaze Minato.

He was already bouncing with joy with the idea. With Miyu at his side, he could do anything. Their hearts soared and grew with each passing day. They trained hard and developed together. Obito felt happy, even as he grew closer with Iruka. His relationship with his sensei made him stronger. This team was perfect, just what he always desired.

"We're going to the training field," Obito explained to Miyu one afternoon, looking back to her as she darted behind him. The walk was short and they found a spot under Obito's favorite tree. They sat, saying nothing as she worked through the typical distrust. He placed his hand on hers which made her jump in terror. He gripped it reassuringly as her eyes grew wide in that painful fear.

"Miyu," he said as he tried to ease her, "I will take care of you. Please don't forget that."

"You always say my name like that," Miyu breathed. She looked to his neck area and away again. "I think you need some care yourself." Obito remembered a particular beating he had endured, but one that he had not experienced. His awareness sometimes interfered with his interactions. Perhaps she thought he acted too casual with all the bruises.

She stared at his hand in hers and looked at him again with confusion. "I don't understand why you always act so familiar with me. Who are you really? Why are you doing all of this?" Her eyes searched for answers, angry and resentful.

Obito sighed, looking for a reasonable explanation aside from the truth. He shook his head, saying only, "I do it because I love you." He immediately regretted his words, feeling her tense in his hand. He had forgotten her terror with the notion, learning that life and love were never fair.

"Love me? Uchiha-san, you're always saying strange things. I'm not stupid. You can tell me what's really going on."

"If I could do that without scaring you or making you nervous, I would." Miyu looked agitated and asked what he was talking about. "I won't hurt you. I just want things to be like they were."

"And how were things exactly? Before the assessments, you and I never crossed paths. I don't know you and we were never friends." Did she realize this before? It did not matter. Obito could not fight against the frustration of losing her.

"And what of it? You don't understand how lonely it is on this side of the equation." He gripped both of her hands, eyes filled with tears as unfamiliarity reigned her façade. "I know you. I know how you are when you are happy, sad, angry, and lonely. I know you snore in your sleep and cry when people look down on you. You love musicals and love to sing and dance. You and I-" he stopped himself and let her go.

Miyu stayed quiet for a while, unable to process the spiel. "Are you stalking me? Because that would explain a lot."

"I never stalked you. Well, a little that one time, _but_ you had ignored me for months and…" He had to stop himself again; he sounded crazy. He had to apologize for alarming her. "I know I sound like a nut. Just… believe me when I say I love you."

Instead of running away like any sane person would, Miyu sat next to him in silence. "I don't know if I believe any of what you said. Truthfully, you seem delusional." Miyu looked at him with care, examining his face and eyes. "You look like you believe it, though. So I am compelled to stay until you feel better." Obito decided not to object as she leaned to him in apprehensive increments before settling on his shoulder.

The next day was bright and verdant. The team tagged alongside Obito to help an elderly woman with her groceries. Miyu trailed behind them at the older woman's request, subject to the prejudice that made her depressed. Obito hurried with his act of kindness, trying his best to be polite and considerate of his friend.

"Our last mission was so boring," Iruka muttered as he stretched his arms. "When are we getting to the action?"

"This is how things are," Obito shrugged. "It'll hone our appreciation for civilian lifestyle and the routine of everyday life."

"Thanks, Explanation Guy," Iruka scoffed, peering back to Miyu as she echoed Obito's sentiment. "Geez! I thought having you both on my team would be cool. Does anyone have anything _fun_ to do?

"I'd like to practice genjutsu with you all." Miyu suggested, tapping her finger against her cheek. "I've been practicing with Minato-sensei, but his penchant lays ninjutsu." Iruka laughed, bumping her fist in excitement. Obito only smiled, pleased with the notion. He wondered which song she would choose.

At the training ground, she explained that master genjutsu users were useful as entertainers worldwide. "I'm aspiring to be just as good as them," she said, "and if I can convey it properly, it can translate easily to the battlefield. But I need to test it."

"Sure, shoot," Iruka grinned.

Miyu inhaled and held her breath, molding her chakra. She relaxed her voice, anxious to sing before her teammates. "Sorry," she muttered. "I've never sung in front of anyone before and…"

"Hey, I'm not a _huge_ fan of musicals, but I like them," Obito said, trying to relax her. "Go ahead, I've done these little routines before."

"_I am a gypsy for as long as I remember,_

_I have no parents or a place to call home,_

_There is never a warm welcome for each new shelter,_

_And yet my freedom is my permission to roam…_"

Miyu furrowed her brows as she tried to project her thoughts. She snapped her fingers lightly to change her appearance to dark hair and eyes and old-style dress. The environment swept up in wind, becoming flat with worn cobblestone and the skeleton of a building behind her.

"_But today I have made this land my new family,_

_And when I imagine the sorrow and lies,_

_The soft wind carries me far beyond the petty stares,_

_To a place of magic and glimmering skies…_"

She struggled with the visuals, faltering to her true form and failing to project the cathedral behind her. She huffed and began to sweat, dangling her arms to the side before flowing into the song and choreography once again. She was great with maintaining her appearance, but not to the surrounding environment. Obito felt at a loss to help, never able to truly understand how Miyu controlled her genjutsu.

"Miyu," Iruka said softly, "why don't you try becoming Esmeraude and focusing on her before trying to do the environment? I'm not great with genjutsu myself, but I imagine control over your own chakra is vital before projecting it on others."

Miyu wordlessly released the genjutsu, molding it before taking his advice. She began to sing again, triggering the genjutsu to the boys as she became a different, older woman. On the third line, she apparently ignored their presence and immersed herself in the story and song. As she swept along the grass, gliding and barely touching the blades, they became the quintessential stonework.

In growing confidence, she immersed herself in the dance and was able to conjure the base of the cathedral.

"_I was a barefoot child in the hills of Providence,_

_I will linger and wander behind the moon,_

_Far beyond your well-worn paths, to the end of the world,_

_Even if it is a journey beyond.._."

Miyu spun gracefully on her heal and swept her arms upward. The cathedral manifested in the brilliant final gleams of sunlight. While it was far from perfect, Obito could see the roots of her natural talent and was quite proud. He clapped eagerly for her and she revealed her bashful self to him at last.

Things evolved before him in warmth and trust. They held onto one another as though they would drift away. In a change of scenery, Miyu and Obito sat together at a public garden. She was cheerful and affectionate with him, always gripping his arm under the pretext of "feeling cold." Inevitably, Obito fell for her hard. They looked at each other, wordless and in love. They both reached for the other's hand, fingers enlaced. In silence, they came together and kissed for the first time.

A strange cold wind burst through the scenery, taking with it the garden and Miyu like drifting sand. All that was left was darkness. "It's too bad this couldn't be, isn't it?" Miyu murmured in the black. "It would have been nice to be with you always." Obito remained manifested in the void, looking about for Miyu. "But Obito, this isn't how it was meant to be."

"No, Miyu!" he called out into the void. "That was precisely how it was _supposed_ to be. We would have been happy and grown together. Our relationship would have been stronger for it."

A distressed Miyu appeared before him. She rested her forehead on his, holding the back of his head. "Obito, I would have been happy. I would have loved you as much as I ever could."

"'Ever could?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"This happiness and love would have fulfilled me. It would have eased my pain and I would not be lonely, but I wouldn't have challenged myself. I wouldn't have needed to prove myself and push myself to the breaking point because I would have been accepted as I was." She met his eyes, "And when the Kyuubi attacked…"

The world twisted and wrung around him. Screams surrounded in a snaking breeze him as he was blown back under the Kyuubi's might. He, Iruka and Miyu were in different places. Iruka's parents perished and he was crushed to a bloody pulp. Miyu was worried about Obito and raced to the Uchiha compound just as his home was destroyed. As the hope of both of her friends surviving burned alive, she fell into a deep despair, surviving only to blame and work to destroy the village.

The sight made him sick, vertigo striking him with the possessing hatred. He returned and met Miyu's eyes again, uncertain of what to think. She smiled to him, touching his cheek.

"Sometimes loneliness is necessary.

If you're the price of my freedom, I would rather suffer."

Her voice resonated. No matter how many variables she presented, he would always be with her. Obito might have been messing with forces outside of his control, but he accepted it. Miyu standing before him in full appreciation of his loneliness only added to the sense of alienation. She shifted and moved away from him, looking out at the darkness as though something was there. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What's weird, Miyu?"

"It feels like this isn't anything how it was supposed to be." Obito raised an eyebrow at her and looked around at the black. There was nothing here; they were literally standing in a world of nothing.

"What do you mean? I know I've been toying with the timeline, but…"

Miyu shook her head as she furrowed her brow. "That's not what I mean. I don't think I was meant to be a part of your life at all." His heart jumped and he felt angry. Was she belittling him?

"What are you saying? My life without you was lonely and cruel." Miyu sighed and looked worried, hand to her lips in uneasiness. She mouthed something and looked sad, closing her eyes and bowing her head. Obito became concerned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Apparently it was supposed to be worse… You'll see what I mean."

He decided to ignore her cryptic predictions, breathing more steadily, "Miyu, please give me one last chance to set things right for you… In this timeline… You need me." He pleaded to her, bowing his head. "Let me help you this once."

Miyu sighed, closing her eyes, "We're not here for me and your memories aren't helping you focus." Focus? What was he supposed to focus on? And why was she talking like he was a part of this? She peered back to him and gave into his despondency with a drop of her shoulders, "Just one more time, okay? And then you need to forget."

Back in Konoha, Obito raced to find Miyu. He ran breathlessly, his heart swelling with the notion of losing her again. With his intuition strong as ever, he found Miyu in the Red Light District. It was a small strip of dilapidated housing in the poorest area. She was standing with her head against the door of a small, box-like shelter. Her hair was sticking to her face, wet with tears as she cried silently into the wood.

He approached her without a sound and decided that he would not interrupt. She continued her expression of loneliness. She stared into the door without a word and summoned the courage to knock.

"Kaa-chan," she breathed. "Please… I know you're in there. Please let me in." She gritted her teeth as the tears flowed hard. She fought against the sobs, lurching as the pain in her heart intensified. Every passing moment burned into her. "Kaa-chan, please, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting. I'm so tired of fighting, kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan, did you really never love me?"

"Did you really think I was a monster when I was born?"

"What is it about me that is so ugly that no one is capable of loving me?"

Obito stood there as she continued to cry. It was the most agonizing thing he had ever witnessed in his life. Miyu's voice became strained and helpless. "Kaa-chan," she gulped, "I feel so raw and ugly inside. I can't look at myself and feel so worthless all the time. I need you to hold me and tell me it will be okay. Won't you comfort me like all the other mothers? Won't you tell me I'm beautiful?" More tears fell and Obito decided he could not watch her agonize any more.

"Won't you hold me for once so I don't have to imagine a different you? So I don't have to make up a person who cares about me?" Obito gingerly tugged at her arm, pulling her away from the door. He took her in his arms and stood there in that vast, desolate street. Miyu returned the embrace and sobbed hard into his shoulder as her heart wrung in the sorrow of abandonment.

The door never opened.


End file.
